All of my memories keep you near
by IBelieveInMyDoctor
Summary: What would the companions tell you if you asked them about the Doctor? Set after they left the Doctor but still not every part takes place at the same time. However, you will figure it out by yourself.


Tell me about the Doctor

Rose

Traveling with the Doctor was in no way like I´d imagined my life to be. I was a normal shop assistant before I met him, nothing special, everything mundane. I did not have everything I could wish for but I was happy. I had a job, a boyfriend and a loving and caring mother. And then he came and knocked me off my feet- figuratively. He showed me the whole of time and space. He made me feel special. He is amazing and there was nothing I loved more than being with him.

He was my time-traveler, my knight, my hero. I would have done everything for him and every time I was in mortal danger I knew that he would save me. We were locked to each other, there was no way we could have been separated. We always found our ways back to each other. We had the merriest of times together. We defeated the Daleks and the Cybermen, we saw living plastic and werewolves, we even met Queen Victoria. We were the ones to make her say "I am not amused." Can you imagine that? We made history the way it is.

We also had hard times, there is no point in denying it. Sometimes I was afraid he would fall apart. Most of the time he was vivid and absolutely fine but then there were these times when the burden of his long life seemed to push him to the ground, too heavy even for him to bear it. These were the times when I did not even dare to touch him.

You know how much it hurt to discover that he did not take me with him because I was special? He just took me with him because I had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. I got in his way and then he decided to let me travel with him. So when I learned that there had been plenty of companions before me it felt like my heart was going to break. It did not and the Doctor and I got through it quiet well.

I thought I would be with him forever. I wanted to grow old with him, even if that would have meant to see him never age while my face starts to get covered with wrinkles. Now I am here, trapped in a parallel universe with no opportunity to ever see him again. He is alone in his universe, I left him all on his own and I can´t go back.

But I don´t care about me. I just want him to be happy.

Martha

I used to be so in love with him and somehow I still am. Even if I left him because I could not take it any longer, even if I am married now, there is still something left, like a little sparkle of my past with him. He changed my life. I turned from a doctor-to-be into a soldier. I started to see the world in a new way.

He is beautiful, mysterious and sexy. He is everything a girl could ever dream of. He took me with him to see the stars. He saved my life and I saved his so many times. I saw him age, I saw him close to dying. I saw him in his most vulnerable moments and it made me think that he would somehow see more in me than just his companion. But in the end his heart was filled with the memories of someone else and I was not the one to ease his heartache. I can´t even deny how jealous I was of Rose.

Looking back it is easier to cope with all of that and to see that the Doctor still liked me, that he still wanted me to be around. He respected me but I think he never noticed my feelings for him until I more or less told him that I loved him. I supported him in any way possible, he was my reason to fight. He is the one who made me who I am today. He gave me a brand new life and even if he is not here anymore I am still thankful.

There was a time when I thought that I could not be without him, that everything I needed was him to love me back. Now I know that this wasn´t quite true. I was in love with the adventure and with the mystery. I would have not been happy for long because I would have still felt the need to live up to Rose. I always compared myself to a girl I did not even knew. I´d never seen her face, I had only heard the Doctor mentioning her again and again. The competition would not have stopped.

However he had never really opened up to me so what´s the matter about thinking about the "what if"? I don´t do this anymore. The Doctor made me stronger and I´ve learned to be grateful for what he had shown me and for what he had given me. I will keep the memory locked in my heart and go on because I know that this is what he would want me to do.

Donna

Sometimes I dream about this man. I don´t know his name, I just know that he is called the Doctor. I haven´t the faintest where these dreams come from because I never met this guy. He is not even my type and those dreams aren´t of erotical or romantic kind. But when I see him in a dream he feels like home. I know that he is my best friend in these dreams. Well, it´s more a feeling than a real knowledge. If he was real I would say that he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Seeing him gives me a feeling of longing for the sky. He makes me feel free and special. Can you believe that? He´s just a dream but he feels so real every time. I think I used to travel with him a lot and sometimes a big blue box appears in my mind, like one of these old police-boxes. There are images that keep flaring up in my mind´s eye. I don't know where all these images come from and why they are so striking that they keep returning into my dreams.

The Doctor is love and hate, joy and sadness. He is broken inside but makes me feel complete. He is a traveler but to me he is home. He does the things he does like they were self-evident but calls me special. A bit much to say about a dream, right? There are times when he seems so real that I think I actually remember him. But that is nonsense. He might be in my mind and my heart, he might make me smile in the morning but in the end he is just a dream.

Amy

He is the raggedy man and when I was seven he was my imaginary friend. Everybody thought it was just me being like every other child but I knew that he was real. Then he came to pick me up It was the night before my wedding when I ran away with him. Don´t get me wrong, I did not ran away from my wedding with Rory. I really love him and I would never leave him. But the Doctor means adventure. I always wanted him to take me with him and when he offered me to do so, I directly said yes. It´s natural, isn´t it?

I risked my life to save him and vice versa. But I´ve been repaid with experiences that were a thousand times worth it. I´ve been covered in dirt and stomach contents. I´ve experienced things no girl would like to experience. I thought I was going to die, I was left alone in the dark, I was not able to see or to get what was going on. But that is the point about the Doctor. You need to trust him even if you do not have the faintest clue what he is talking about and I would not have missed him for the world.

Yes, there were moments when I really thought about giving up Rory for a life with the Doctor. However, having my husband by my side and still being able to live a life no normal human could ever dream of, was the best time of my life.

Now I am here, years and years in the past. I will never ever see the Doctor again but somehow I am fine with that. My life was perfect and even if I really miss the time with him, I look back in a rather positive way. I´ve got the love of my life b my side, we made it through the hardest times- together.

The Doctor will save the world, hundreds and hundreds of times. He will go on. I believe in him.

Rory

I never wanted to travel with the Doctor, it just sort of happened. He messed up everything I´d ever dreamt of. Oh, I hated him. You´ve got no idea how much I hated him. He made me do things I would never have done. I am a nurse, not a fighter. But I fought. For the universe, for the fate of mankind, for Amy. Mainly for Amy.

She is perfect. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would follow her everywhere. Traveling with the Doctor was always traveling with her. And being with her is what matters to me. I know that she would not have missed the Doctor for the world and it hurt. It really hurt to see the two together. Sometimes it seemed like she had totally forgotten about me.

Once she literally did. I died, I´d been wiped out of history, I did not exist, I waited 2000 years, protecting my wife. I would not make it undone if I could but would not have any problems if I´d never experienced all of it. All I wanted was a calm and happy life. I´ve got that now but I am still not sure if it is worth the loss. Our loss. We will never see the Doctor again and I know that Amy still isn´t absolutely over it, even if she tries to pretend it.

Do you know these persons who always make you angry but they still are your friends? To me the Doctor is such a person. Sometimes all I wanted to do was yelling at him, blaming him for how tactless he was, for how much danger he put us in. Nevertheless I trusted him with my life and I still trust him. He will do good for others. Maybe he will even forget about us. You know, he never really mentioned anyone he had traveled with before. But he is over 1000 years old and I don´t think that he spent all of them alone.

But you know what? It doesn´t bother me because I had enough adventures for a lifetime. Yes, I would like to see him again and yes, I hope that he´s fine but I don´t need any more. I will life here, stuck in this time, and I will wait until Amy stops moaning. We will think about the Doctor as the man who changed our lives and then we will slowly readjust to normal life.


End file.
